1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a reinforcing plate to protect a connector for external connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-54123 discloses a mount structure in which a switch is mounted on a printed wiring board. The mount structure comprises a printed wiring board, a switch and a housing thereof mounted on a peripheral portion of the printed wiring board and a switch front plate attached to the housing.
The switch front plate has a plate member extending on the rear surface of the printed wiring board.
To prevent the printed wiring board from being deformed, a reinforcing plate may be provided in a portion corresponding to a circuit part, such as a CPU. In this case, conventionally, the switch front plate and the reinforcing plate are separately fixed to the printed wiring board. Therefore, complicated work is required to fix them.